In the context of business meetings, presentations and other situations where data may be presented, presenters may present various information objects, such as reports, business contacts, graphical information or photos, and the like. There are many different ways to organize objects for display. It can be difficult in some cases to present information from multiple objects in an organized manner. In some cases, paper copies of presentations are provided to users, which can be inconvenient for the presenter.